Organizations often solicit donations from donors. In some situations, a donor is asked to make a pledge of future payment to the organization. However, a problem with such requests is that the donor may forget about the pledge or not honor the pledge. In other situations, the donor is asked to make an immediate payment to the organization. However, a problem with such requests is that the donor may not have his or her check book or adequate cash on hand to make a desired donation. In both of these situations, the organization may lose potential donations.